Laurin Fitzroy
Laurin Emily Fitzroy Born: March 22, 1998 (fc: Hannah Murray) Laurin Emily Fitzroy is not like other little girls her age. She’s part of the Fitzroy family…and if you’ve lived long enough in Greensville, you’ve probably heard about them. It seems like the younger they got, the more fucked up they became. Laurin is the youngest Fitzroy sister and the one most gone. She has full blown schizophrenia, seeing things that aren’t there and having too many imaginary friends, her family has lost count. Growing up in the town’s funeral home didn’t help with the situation either. She believed that the corpses of the deceased, being brought for her father to tend to, could talk to her. She would hear them calling out for her, begging for her company, but Laurin could never get past the locks her parents had put on the doors to the work room. Instead she would spend hours at a time drawing them pictures and slipping them under the door. It wasn’t perfect but the voices seemed to enjoy her drawings for a little while before they started up again. It’s hard to define Laurin. She contains so many different and prominent characteristics. Her entire temperament can change with just the slightest disturbance. She can be a sweet, innocent little girl one moment and the next, turn into a violent and emotionless human. When speaking to her, one must tread carefully, especially if she doesn’t know you very well. It’s hard for her to trust others and meeting new people is something she is very wary about. Yet if you catch her on a good day, or you play your cards just right, you could find yourself stepping into her world…something very few people get to ever experience. And between you and me, if you want to get a quick positive reaction out of her, just casually let it slip how much you love bunny rabbits. Early Life Laurin had a difficult childhood. Even as a baby, she was very colicky and screamed more than not. Her mother had a hard time getting her to sleep every night and would go to bed drained of everything, dreading having to do it all again the next day. As she grew older, it only got worse. She would cry out and point to parts of the room where nothing was. When she learned to talk, she would go on and on about all the people and animals she would see. At first her parents thought that maybe she was just being a kid and taking her imagination too far. But the imaginary friends never stopped, only got more intense. They decided to get her seen professionally. The man assigned to her case was hesitant to diagnosis as schizophrenia because it was mostly common in adults but after working with Laurin for a few months, he felt confident in his diagnosis. She was put on medication right away. The meds helped for a while but Laurin never felt whole while on them. She would miss her friends and start to hide the pills and pretend to that she had taken them. This, of course, would slowly cause her to descend further into madness before her medication was sorted out again. Family Laurin lives with her mother and father and has three older sisters. Her father mostly keeps to himself. He doesn’t speak much and spends most of his time in the basement. He had always seemed to prefer the dead over the living. Laurin’s mother is a workaholic. She is constantly running the funeral home, setting up appointments and arrangements for everyone. This left little time for Laurin when she needed the attention the most. To pick up her parents slack, her sister Zooey stepped up to the plate. Zooey pretty much raised Laurin and became her stand in mother. She would cook for her, make sure she was taking the right medications on time, bathe her, play with her, and most of all loved her. Laurin latched onto Zooey and became very protective of her. Not only was Zooey the main care giver for Laurin, but she was also the only other human who ever formed any real attachments to the young girl. Because of this, Laurin rarely ever left her bedroom. She would spend hours upon hours closed up in there. This is where her “friends” started to get really strong. Since Laurin had no one else to talk too when Zooey was busy, she would let her visions get more and more prominent to keep her company. To Laurin, they kept her safe. They were there when no one else was. Schooling School was very rough for Laurin. She was homeschooled through elementary and middle school. Once high school came around, her parents couldn’t afford her private tutor anymore so she attended public school. Never having been in a school environment before, threw Laurin off the deep end. It was noisy and busy and she had no social skills to get her through. The stress of starting school caused her schizophrenia to act up worse than it ever had before. Her “friends” started to turn violent in order to protect her. This made Laurin an easy target for the bullies. One day during the second week of school, a boy in her class kept picking on her. Listening to the voices in her head, Laurin took a sharpened pencil and stabbed it through the boys hand. This, of course, caused for immediate counseling. Laurin was taken out of the class and placed into the special education program where she would have someone assigned to supervise her throughout the day. Laurin's "Friends" Maybelle: Maybelle is Laurin’s most vivid and prominent vision. She appeared around Laurin’s 12th birthday. Maybelle has always resembled a 7 year old girl. In appearance, she had blonde hair pulled into two braided pigtails. She stands to about Laurin’s shoulder and always dresses in a pretty dress. Her eyes are incredibly vivid and Laurin often believes that she can stare into her soul when she looks directly into them. Maybelle has the appearance of a sweet and innocent child, however, she comes from the dark part of Laurin’s brain. Little Maybelle is always whispering in Laurin’s ear, telling her do awful things. When Laurin is at her strongest, she is able to block her out efficiently enough, but when she’s at a low point, Maybelle becomes the dominant one in her brain. When this happens, Laurin is unable to control herself. She becomes irrational, depressed, anxious and violent. Maybelle has convinced her to do some awful things in her lifetime. Such things include: *- Stabbing the boy in her class *- Drowning her kitten *- Cutting people’s hair *- Stabbing Danny through the hand and carving the letter “L” into her cheek *- Physically hurting herself *- Physically hurting others *- Saying hateful things to people she loves Mikey: Mikey is Laurin's other most concrete vision. Yet unlike Maybelle, Mikey comes from the light side of Laurin’s brain. He’s a good guy. He appeared to Laurin shortly after Maybelle did. When Laurin was younger, she was flipping through an old book of her fathers. It was there that she saw a picture of a Western Cowboy. The image was stored in the back of her memory and, though Laurin doesn’t remember this, he seems to appear remarkably identical to the picture in the book. Mikey appears to be the height of a fully grown man. He dresses as a cowboy and speaks with an old western accent, often carrying a lasso in his hand. He has a very soft temperament. Mikey is usually very quiet, especially when Maybelle is around, and is most often silently leaning up against a wall. While he doesn’t say much, Laurin feels comfortable with him around. She knows he is no threat to her and when he does decide to speak, it is always positive and comforting words.